


Totally Asterous

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [4]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, Messing with their ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Dick is a police officer and he works with various members of the Batfam and he fostered Tim who goes to Bart's primary school as a toddler and Wally's his legal guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Asterous

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart piece on Tumblr which showed Tim and Bart as toddlers and this happened. enjoy because this was very easy to write and I couldn't think of how to finish it properly. 
> 
> Disclaimer; The only thing I own is my broken heart from Endgame.

“Officer Grayson.” A voice stated, striding into Dick Grayson’s office. The raven-haired officer looked up from his paperwork with a frown on his face. 

“Officer Gordon. What brings you here?” Dick asked his co-worker. It didn’t help that she was the daughter of Gotham’s Commissioner and one of Dick’s ex-girlfriends. 

“I need your report on that burglary from a few weeks ago.” She declared, standing tall. Her fiery hair was tied back with a small bat clip. 

“The Smith household case?” Dick inquired, turning his chair around and rifling through the cabinet. 

“Yeah. We need to double-check the case.” Barbara explained. Dick nodded and pulled out the file. He passed it to Barbara and she held it in the crook of her arm. 

“Enjoy.” Dick said, turning back to his computer screen. 

“Enjoy this line of work? Not likely.” Barbara stated, turning to leave. 

“We help people. What could be more fun than that?” Dick questioned. 

“I dunno. Just sometime I wander if it’s worth it.” She admitted, tiredly. 

“I think it is.” Dick replied simply. Barbara shrugged and left, shutting his office door quietly. A few hours passed without much going on. He finished his report on an armed robbery and eventually, his shift came to an end.

“Finally.” Dick said gratefully, packing up his stuff. 

“Tough day?” The secretary asked, her eyes following Dick as he made his way to the front door. 

“A long and boring day, Miss Brown. Now I have to go pick up my baby brother from kindergarten.” Dick corrected, pulling his jacket out of his locker. 

“By ‘baby brother’ do you mean that little boy whose parents were killed in a house fire and you fostered?” She inquired. 

“Yep. Little Tim.” Dick agreed. “Why do you ask Stephanie?” He asked, taking his car keys out his pocket. 

“I just think it’s still kinda out-of-character for you. But sweet. Really sweet.” She replied. 

“Well Bruce took me in after my parents died, so I guess Tim just needed the same opportunity.” Dick admitted. 

“Well, tell him Auntie Steph says hi.” She said happily. 

“Will do Stephanie.” Dick promised, waving as he left the station. Slipping into his car, he drove to Tim’s school and parked a street away. The bell sounded just as Dick walked through the tall gates that kept the children in. A flood of pint-sized kids swept out the doors, running to their guardians. Dick leaned against the railings, hands in pockets. Some of the woman were looking his way, trying to catch his eye. 

“Dick!” One of the pupils with hair as black as Dick’s ran over to him and hugged his knees. 

“Hey Timmy.” Dick greeted, lifting his ward off the ground and parking him on his hip. 

“Mr Grayson?” A young woman asked, walking up to Dick. 

“Yeah. Is anything wrong?” Dick asked, looking at the woman worriedly. 

“I just wondered if I could have a word with you and Mr West.” The woman responded. 

“Mr West? Wally?” Dick muttered to himself, following the teacher inside the building. 

“Dick?” Mr West questioned, looking up at him when they walked into the absurdly small classroom. 

“Hey, Wally.” Dick greeted, raising his arm for a high-five. 

“Good to see you man.” Wally stated, returning the high-five. 

“You two know each other?” The teacher asked, sitting down on her chair. 

“We went to collage together. I didn’t know you were still in town.” Dick said, sitting awkwardly on one of the tiny chairs, setting Tim down.

“You know my cousin once removed; Bart? Well, he’s in my care for the foreseeable future since his parents past away.” Wally explained, ruffling his cousins hair fondly. 

“Sorry to hear that.” Dick apologised, looking at his old friend sorrowfully. 

“It’s fine. I’m just worried Bart’s going to discover how fun it is to run off in a crowd.” Wally reassured him. 

“Sorry gentlemen. I just wanted to see how you were coping. It may not be my place to say, I’m just concerned.” The teacher admitted. 

“We’re doing fine. Totally asterous.” Dick reassured her. 

“Same with us.” Wally added. 

“I was just curious.” The teacher stood up. Dick hoisted Tim into his arms and left the classroom. Wally followed quickly, leading Bart by the hand. 

“Hey Dick, fancy getting a coffee? To catch up?” He asked, not meeting Dick’s eye. 

“Sounds whelming.” Dick agreed. 

“Still messing with the English language?” Wally implored, rolling his eyes. 

“Yep.” Dick stated contently, grinning cheekily at Wally. 


End file.
